This invention relates generally to a platform for a laptop computer and, more particularly, this invention is directed to a moveable platform for a laptop computer.
Laptop computers, often referred to as notebook computers, are used extensively by people that seek computer availability while traveling and at a variety of locations.
Laptops offer an alternative to bulkier, space consuming desktop computers, with the opportunity to readily take the laptop to lectures, business meetings, or the like.
The reduction in the size and weight of today's laptop computers render them indispensable to travelers and business people.
A laptop computer has become the computer of choice. Many people continue to use the laptop computer in an office or home environment over a desktop computer, from force of habit and the need for access to files on the laptop.
As a result, users are often required to operate the laptop computer directly on an adjacent desk or table.
Laptop computers are basically comprised of a base structure and a display monitor pivotally attached to one another. The base structure houses the keyboard, the processing unit, hard drive, optical drives, USB ports and other electrical components. The base structure and display monitor of the laptop computer are folded into a compact flat structure when not in use.
The laptop computer is formed as a single unit for compactness, to enable it to be safely transported and prevent any parts from being lost, mislaid or otherwise separated from the device.
Due to that design, laptop computers often require the user to assume uncomfortable and unhealthy positions for extended periods of time during use of the laptop computer.
Laptop computers have relatively small and ergonomically incorrect keyboards. The keyboard on the base structure of the laptop is positioned parallel to the desktop surface upon which the base structure of the laptop is located. Typing or other keyboard activities are difficult for the user with a flat keyboard over extended periods of time.
The display monitor for a laptop computer on a desktop or tabletop surface is also ergonomically incorrect. The monitor will be below the eye level of the user causing eyestrain, and neck and back strain during the longer periods of operation that have become common.
The processing unit, hard drive, optical drives and battery power sources of the laptop computer generate substantial heat during operation of the laptop. These electronics elements are typically located in the base structure of the laptop computer.
In most desktop computers, there are fans, heat sinks and adequate airspace to dissipate the heat generated by the electronics elements of the computer. However, in a laptop computer there is very little room for large fans or open airspace, so heat is dissipated through the bottom surface of the base structure of the laptop computer. A laptop computer may have metal or plastic ‘feet’ on the bottom surface to provide a thin airgap for cooling beneath the laptop.
The thin airgap may not be able to dissipate the heat over prolonged use of the computer causing the laptop to overheat or at least impair the operation of the computer. The flat hard surface of a desktop or tabletop will reflect heat back into a laptop computer located on the desktop or tabletop surface.
Laptop computers are not designed to be moved on a desktop or tabletop. The bottom surface of the base structure of the laptop computer at best has plastic or metal ‘feet’ which allow the laptop to be dragged along the desktop.
The ‘feet’ may scratch, dull, or otherwise mar the surface when being moved across the desktop. The ‘feet’ are also noisy when being moved along the surface of the desktop.
The ‘feet’ do not lock the laptop computer into position on the surface of the desktop. The lightweight nature of a laptop computer allows it to shift easily on the surface of the desktop, when the desk, the computer or the user inadvertently or deliberately moves.
A flat mobility assembly beneath a laptop computer is used to move the laptop on a desktop or tabletop in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,748 and related U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,691,961 and 7,137,603. Eight conventional revolving members in an X pattern on the undersurface of the assembly provide the mobility.
The revolving members can be disengaged to retreat into a cavity to rest the laptop computer on feet. Alternately, a rotating locking mechanism, an eyelid cover or a push-button selector can apply friction to the revolving member to stop the mobility assembly.
However, the conventional revolving members of these prior art patents are noisy when being used to move the laptop computer. The conventional revolving members can also mar the surface by scratching or dulling the shine of the desktop or tabletop when the laptop computer is being moved.
The flat mobility assembly also has the same heat dissipation problems as the flat bottom surface of the base structure of the laptop computer. The thin airgap between the flat mobility assembly and the desktop does not effectively dissipate the heat from the laptop computer.
Similarly, the flat mobility assembly also has the same keyboard and display monitor ergonomical problems as the laptop computer. The flat keyboard will cause hand problems for a prolonged user of the laptop computer and the low display monitor will cause eyestrain for the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a moveable platform for a laptop computer that is quiet and is low abrasion on a desktop or tabletop.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moveable platform for a laptop computer that quickly and easily dissipates the heat from the operation of the laptop computer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a moveable platform for a laptop computer that has an ergonomically correct keyboard on the base structure of the laptop computer and an ergonomically correct display monitor of the laptop computer.